


Immovable

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: There are certain types of pain that Al can feel all too well.





	Immovable

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for sexkitten426. Al doesn't have his body.

Times like these, it was hard for Al not to dwell on the irony of all that he had lost, having been reduced to little more than a splotch of blood hastily wiped on a suit of armor but yet still so painfully able to feel the things he didn’t want or mean to feel. Even if it  _was_  as a result of his own doing, somehow it just didn’t seem fair.   
  
He was happy for them. Truly, he was. The Colonel was a good man and more than anyone, Ed deserved to have something in his life go right for once. He deserved a reason to exist outside of his blind desire to right the wrong that they had committed. He deserved a reason to smile. But even so, Al was sad that he wasn’t the one who could do those things for his brother. Then again, what sort of love and affection could possibly be gleaned from a useless, hollow chunk of metal?   
  
Oh, they would still pursue the restoration of their bodies, to be certain. But for Al, the significance of reclaiming his flesh was no longer so significant, not when the one thing he wanted to experience more than the joy of his favorite foods was no longer an option.   
  
But it was what it was. What choice did he have other than to accept it? And so he would as best he could while the dispassionate countenance of his present form masked the true extent of his sorrow--the tears that would never fall and the breaking of his non-existent heart. At least for that, if nothing else, he was thankful.


End file.
